Once Upon a Broken Heart
by Disaster911
Summary: Danny and Sam finally get together over a sappy love song. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!


"Once upon a broken heart I was walking alone in the dark looking for a way to start again what I would have give for a friend there was no love in my life there was no light in my eyes all the tears that I had cried and cried seemed like they'd never end and I never believed fairy tales came true but now I know that they really do now that I've found you now that I'm here with you just look at the sun shining you showed me a world that I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream happily ever after just took time once upon this broken heart of mine long ago and far away I could neverdream of the day that your love would come my way and stay and sweep me away and I never believed fairy tales came true but now I know that they really do now that I've found you now that I'm here with you just look at the sun shining you showed me a world that I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream happily ever after just took time once upon this broken heart of mine this is the way that a fairy tale feels this is the way I know it's real 'cause this is the way a broken heart heals and I never believed fairy tales came true but now I know that they really do now that I've found you now that I'm here with you just look at the sun shining you showed me a world that I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream happilly ever after just took time once upon this broken heart of mine." 

This was the song that played on the radio as 23 year old Danny Fenton and 23 year old Sam Manson lay on the grass in Amity Park. They had been dating for a year and this was their anniversary. The couple lay on their backs and looked up at the clouds. Sam raised up from where she was resting with her head pillowed on Danny's chest. "Do you know how much that song applies to me?" Sam asked. She had come from a very wealthy but emotionally distant family. Because she was a Goth she had had no friends for most of her life until she met Danny and his friend Tucker Foley. "I do." Danny said. He felt sorry for Sam every time she brought up stuff about her family. "But you are here with me now and that makes me happy. Am I making you happy?" He asked this last part with mock sadness and worry. "How could you not make me happy? You are my boyfriend and if you didn't make me happy I would kill you." Sam said trying not to laugh as she looked at the expression on Danny's face. He looked genuinely worried. Danny new what Sam was like when she got mad and he did not want to deal with that. He may fight ghosts but an angry Sam Manson would be even scarier. They soon noticed that it was getting late in the afternoon. Danny said "I think it's time to take you home." "I do too." Sam said. Danny did not want to but he had to. He had something very special planned for tonight. Danny went ghost and flew Sam home kissd her lightly and went home himself. It was getting closer. Time was short and everything had to be perfect.  
"Well? Are you going to do it tonight?" an excited Tucker Foley asked. "Of course!" said Danny. "I have waited for this day since I was 17!" Danny nearly shouted into the phone. "Dude chill! You know what I think?" Tucker asked. "I think you're nervous!" "How could I not be?!" Danny shouted. "I only get one chance!" "Don't worry. You will be just fine." Tucker assured his friend. "I am going to get off of the phone so you can prepare. Bye!" With that Tucker hung up the phone leaving Danny a little more confident about the nights activities. He quietly went ghost and flew out his window with his arms loaded down. He had to get set up. Everything was falling into place. That was good. Really good.

There was a soft tapping at Sam's window. She gasped in alarm but immediately calmed down when she saw it was only Danny. "You know that you can come in any time, right?" She said. "I know but it would be rude." Danny said with a lopsided grin. Sam opened the window and Danny flew in. "Well?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "Well what?" Danny asked coquetishly. Sam smacked him lightly. "I want a kiss." Danny quickly complied with her wants. "Now do you want to know what I want?" he asked in a secretive voice. "Sure." Sam said. "I want you to come with me." Danny said. "Ok." Sam said. Danny flew her out her window and towards the park. It was time.

Danny sat Sam down on the edge of a cliff overlooking the city. It was dark now and the street lights looked like millions of tiny fireflies. Danny hovered over her for a few minutes just enjoying her company. Then he remembered what he came here for. He flew out in front of her. "Sam, there is something I want to tell you. For a long time I have loved you. Since the ninth grade for that matter. I still do. You are my world. I couldn't live without you. I love you now and always will, for all of eternity. I will follow you anywhere. Now I ask you to follow me. Now I ask you to trust me more than you ever have and give me the answer that I long for. Sam Manson, will you marry me?" For a few minutes Sam was breathless. She couldn't believe it. Did he just ask me that? Finally she got her breath back. She got up and slowly backed up from the edge of the cliff. She said "Please turn back into Danny Fenton." Danny landed on the cliff and was instantly Danny Fenton again. "I will. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world or the next. I trust you more than anyone on this planet. Now Please turn into Danny Phantom." "Where is this headed?" Danny asked unsure. "You will see." He did as he was asked. "Now to you Mr. Phantom, I also love you more than anything in this world or the next. I trust you more than anyone on this planet. I will marry you with great joy." With that she asked the lovable ghost to turn back into Danny. He did. "I have another surprise for you." Danny said as he dissapered. When he came back he was holding a blanket, two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Danny picked Sam up bridal style and leaned her up against a tree. He poured the champagne and sat down beside her, wrapping the blanket around them as he did so. They sat under the tree drinking and simply enjoying the other's company and comtemplating their future with each other as they did so. They stayed like that until morning. Everything was perfect. Their life was finally complete. And that was how it stayed. Forever.

By: Scarletteghost.


End file.
